A vehicle powertrain may include a wedge clutch for coupling an input shaft to an output shaft. The wedge clutch includes an inner race connected to one of the shafts and an outer race connected to the other of the shafts. A wedge disk is radially disposed between the inner and outer races and is configured to couple the inner and outer races when the clutch is locked to transmit power from the input shaft to the output shaft.